CHARGE DISTRIBUTION INSIDE OF ELECTRON
By Prof.L. Kaliambos (Natural Philosopher in New Energy) August 15 , 2015 We no longer regard the electron as a point-like particle. The electron seems to be like a spinning oblate spheroid and has an internal structure. Using the experimental relation μ/s = -1.00116(e/m) I discovered that an electron of mass m has the electric charge (-e) distributed along the periphery, while the uniform charge leads to complications. In other words the electrons in orbits behave like spinin chrged rings.(See the photo). Historically in 1896, J. J. Thomson, performed experiments indicating that cathode rays really were unique particles (electrons) , rather than atoms or molecules as was believed earlier. In 1900, Becquerel showed that the beta rays (electrons) emitted by radium could be deflected by an electric field, and that their mass-to-charge ratio was the same as for cathode rays. Under Thomson’s recognition (1881) that an electromagnetic energy is characterized also by an “electromagnetic mass” Kaufmann in 1902 showed experimentally that the energy of light absorbed by electrons contributes not only to the increase of the electron energy ΔΕ but also to the increase of the electron mass ΔΜ in accordance with my discovery of the PHOTON - MATTER INTERACTION. Unfortunately Einstein in 1905 under his fallacious massless quanta of fields explained incorrectly the photoelectric effect, which led to his invalid relativity according to which the increase of the electron mass is due not to the absorption of light but to a relative motion of the electron with respect to a randomly moving observer.(EXPERIMENTS REJECT RELATIVITY). The electron's charge (-e ) = -1.602/1019 Cb ) was measured by Millikan. Thus from the ratio e/m it was found that the electron mass is m = 0.9109/1030 Kg. In 1913 Bohr in his model showed that an electron dropping to a lower orbit emits a photon equal to the energy difference between the orbits. Since the binding energy of atoms and nuclei is characterized by a mass defect this situation led to my discovery of MATTER-PHOTON TRANSFORMATION which led to the INVALIDITY OF SPECIAL RELATIVITY In 1993 at the international conference "Frontiers of fundamental physics" I presented my paper "Impact of Maxwell’s equation of displacement current on electromagnetic laws and comparison of the Maxwellian waves with our model of dipolic particles" which led to my DISCOVERY OF PHOTON MASS . The conference was organized by the natural philosophers M. Barone and F. Selleri who awarded me an award including a disc of the atomic philosopher Democtritus because in that paper I shwed that laws and experiments invalidate fields and relativity.. In 1926 Schrodinger in his famous equation in three dimensions under the application of electromagnetic laws found the quantum mechanical rules for describing correctly the detailed features of the circulating electron in one-electron atoms. Meanwhile in 1925 Goudsmit and Uhlenbeck discovered the electron spin s = 0.5(h/2π) according to which the peripheral velocity of the electron spin is faster than the speed of light. ( See my “faster than light”). THE CHARGE OF SPINNING ELECTRON IS DISTRIBUTED ALONG THE PERIPHERY WITH A VELOCITY GREATER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT GIVING AT A SHORT DISTANCE MAGNETIC ATTRACTION STRONGER THAN THE ELECTRIC REPULSION RESPONSIBLE FOR THE ELECTRON COUPLING It is indeed unfortunate that the discovery of the peripheral velocity (u >>c) of the electron spin which invalidates Einstein’s theory of relativity and the discoveries of the assumed uncharged neutron (1932) and neutrino led to the abandonment of the well-established electromagnetic laws.' '''Under this physics crisis great theoretical physicists like Pauli (1925) , Dirac (1928), Heisenberg (1932), Fermi (1934), Yukawa (1935), Weinber (1967), and Gell-Mann (1971) developed fallacious theories which cannot lead to the two-electron atoms and to the nuclear structure. For example in the Wrong Standard Model of particle physics the electron has no substructure. In fact, electrons behave like spinning oblate spheroids and belong to the first-generation of fundamental particles producing two-electron pairs under a magnetic attraction of short range which is stronger than the electric repulsion at very short interelectron separations. Under the discovery of the electron mass a realistic approach for estimating the electron radius Re is to take the proton mass M to the electron mass m which is M/m = 1836. This ratio would set the electron’s radius Re = 0.73/1016 m at approximately 12 times smaller than the proton radius which has the internationally-accepted value of 0.8768/1015 m. In 2003 using the discovery of proton radius I published my paper "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" I showed not only my DISCOVERY OF NUCLEAR FORCE AND STRUCTURE but also the DISCOVERY OF TWO-ELECTRON ATOMS by using the experimental relation for the magnetic moment μ of spinning electron: μ/s = - 1.00116 (e/m). Since a hypothetical uniform charge distribution of (-e) inside of the electron leads to complications this puzzle was resolved under a reasonable assumption that the charge (-e) is distributed along the periphery 2πRe of the electron radius Re = 0.73/1016 m. In a simple discussion, the picture of electron could be as a rather oblate spheroid associated with the spin S = [ s(s+1)]0.5 (h/2π) where s = 0.5( h/2π) . So it is necessary to re-examine the discovery of the electron spin that the electron is an oblate spheroid with 0.4 < t < 0.5 spinning with an angular velocity ω. It is well-known that for a spinning sphere t = 0.4 and for a spinning disk t = 0.5. Since μ = (-e)ν πRe2 = (-e)(ω/2)Re2 And s = tmωRe2 we may write μ/s = (-e)ωRe2/2tmωRe2 = -1.00116(e/m) Then solving for t we get t = 0.49942 That is, the electron is treated as a rather spinning disk in which the peripheral velocity u = ωR can be calculated by using the following simple relation s = 0.5 (h/2π) = tmuRe Thus u = s/tmRe. Since s = 0.5(1.054/1034) and tmRe 0.4942(0.9109/1030)(0.73/1016) one gets u = ( 1.6 ) 1012 m/sec which means that u >> c . Under this condition the charges of two electrons at an electron separation r with opposite spin give the simple electric repulsion Fe of the Coulomb law as Fe = Ke2/r2 Since the charges of spinning electrons behave like two spinning charged rings and since Weber discovered that K/k = c2 a detailed analysis under the application of the Biot-Savart law led to my discovery of the magnetic attraction Fm of short range given by Fm = (Ke2/r4)( 9h2/16π2m2c2) Therefore the electromagnetic force Fem is given by Fem = Ke2/r2 - (Ke2/r4) (9h2/16π2m2c2) Of course for Fe = Fm one gets the equilibrium separation ro as ro = 3h/4πmc = 578.8/1015 m . That is, for r < ro the electrons exert an attractive electromagnetic force Fem because Fm > Fe . Here Fm is a spin dependent force of short range. As a consequence this situation provides the physical basis for understanding the pairing of two electrons not by using the qualitative Pauli principle which in the case of deuteron cannot be applicable. Note that in the presence of an external magnetic field the two electrons operate with parallel spin giving by Fem = Fe + Fm In my paper “Spin-spin interaction of electrons and also of nucleons create atomic molecular and nuclear structures” published in Ind. J. Th. Phys. ( 2008) I discovered also that two electrons of opposite spin at r < ro under a motional EMF produce a vibration energy Ev in eV which depends on the nuclear charge Ze as Ev = 16.95 Z - 4.1 Such a vibration energy combined with the simple binding energy E = -27.2 Z2 of the Bohr model led to my discovery of the ground state energy of two electron atoms given by E = -27.2 Z2 + 16.95 Z - 4.1. To conclude one sees that the electromagnetic energy of spinning electrons based on the applications of the fundamental electromagnetic laws is the basis for understanding the energies of many-electron atoms in which the two paired electrons behave like one particle circulating about the nucleus under the rules of quantum mechanics. The chemical bond between atoms occurs as a result of electromagnetic interactions, as described by the laws of quantum mechanics. The strongest bonds are formed by the sharing or transfer of electrons between atoms, allowing the formation of molecules. Within a molecule, electrons move under the influence of several nuclei, and occupy molecular orbitals; much as they can occupy atomic orbitals in isolated atoms. A fundamental factor in these molecular structures is the existence of electron pairs. These are electrons with opposed spins, allowing them to occupy the same molecular orbital. Different molecular orbitals have different spatial distribution of the electron density. For instance, in bonded pairs (i.e. in the pairs that actually bind atoms together) electrons can be found with the maximal probability in a relatively small volume between the nuclei. On the contrary, in non-bonded pairs electrons are distributed in a large volume around nuclei. ' ' ''''Category:Fundamental physics concepts